The integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators or the like and electronics on a common silicon substrate through micro-fabrication technology is known as MEMS. Micro-electro-mechanical system sensors may be used in microphones, consumer pressure sensor applications, tire pressure monitoring systems, gas flow sensors, accelerometers, and gyroscopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,305 describes a silicon condenser microphone MEMS package including an acoustic transducer and acoustic port. The acoustic port further includes an environmental barrier such as PTFE or a sintered metal to protect the transducer from environmental elements such as sunlight, moisture, oil, dirt, and/or dust.
The barrier is generally sealed between layers of conductive or non-conductive materials using adhesive layers. The disclosed condenser microphones may be attached to the circuit board using reflow soldering. Reflow soldering is performed at relatively high temperatures. Accordingly the temperature resistance of such adhesive layers is critical. The high temperature experienced in reflow soldering conditions combined with the low mechanical strength of the barrier itself has made incorporation of environmental barriers into MEMS packages in this manner quite difficult.
A need still exists for environmental protection and pressure equalization capability in a thin form factor as required by a MEMS package. Furthermore, there is a need to manufacture small venting devices in an efficient manner. The vents array disclosed herein fulfill such needs.